Akari Kurakawa
Character Overview Akari Kurakawa (倉川灯 Kurakawa Akari), also known as Rimyuel, is the person that was thought to have a run-away spirit in her body, but she has been shown to be the power holder of Nikaido and probably a demon herself. Personality Akari is a member of the Biology Club. She is not known by anybody in her class, therfore an outcast. She does not mind that she reeks of oil all the time. She is known by a few other members in the Technology Club. They ridicule her attempts at building a robot, which she insist is a human. She is trying very hard to create the perfect human, even deciding to sleep in the Biology Club room without returning home until she finishes making the human before the Dance Festival. During this time, she seems to be only in search of the perfect human. Later it is shown that she's actual a person related to the Runaway Spirit Squad, pretending to be possessed by a runaway spirit and trying to lure out and capture Vintage members. She was not successful in attracting any Vintage members, but due to Elsie's carelessness, Keima thought she was possessed by a spirit. Expressionless 99% of the time, Akari seems to have bad memory and is impatient. She is also unknowledgable of the human world at times, making her curious of those certain events. This part of her also can make her a bit heartless and rude, due to not knowing the "human emotions". Appearance Akari wears a dirty lab-coat that extends all the way to her knees while wearing the Mai-High uniform (without the blazer) underneath.She has purple-ish hair which falls over the left side of her face.She also has two pig tails, uneven in length, that is usually covered by her cap. Abilities Hagoromo/Capturing skills Akari is the one that provides powers to Nikaido. In other words, Nikaido cannot use her powers if Akari is not around, so it can be presumed that Akari is a fairly capable Spirit hunter. Akari is also good at breaching barriers as shown that even Vintage higher-ups did not notice her actions. Plot Overview The Raw Meat Little Girl Arc As Keima and Elsie arrive at school, they see the Technology Club members testing a robot they made themselves. Keima was not impressed and ends up angering them with his comments. He then notice a box moving around, trying to go through the door of the Biology Club room unsuccessfully. The door opens, and a hand stretches out to grab the box. The Technology Club members laugh at Akari holding the box, calling the box a "trash robot". Akari, standing hidden in the Biology Club room, says that the box is not a robot. Suddenly, Elsie's spirit detector went off, and Akari quickly closes the door. Elsie assumes that there is a spirit in Akari and insists that they capture it. Keima, wanting to focus on finding the goddesses prefers to leave it alone. However, despite wanting to capture the spirit, Elsie gets caught up with her classmates preparing for school midterm examinations. Irresponsibly, she decides not to help Keima with this capture. Keima, being curious about Akari's robot, interfered with Akari's experiment. Akari stops him, and picks up the box saying that it is a human and not a robot. After observing her slow progress, Keima decides to help Akari perfect her robot into a human. With Keima's help and Elsie's drawings, Akari's robot eventually gain some respect from few members of the Technology Club. However, after more modifications, her robot failed to gain acceptance from a few girls that were passing by. Keima suggested that her robot needed love. He demonstrated what he meant by kissing Akari, but she did not react to the kiss. The next day, Keima then found her sleeping on the ground in the club room. She decided to live in the clubroom until her robot became a human. Using the excuse of wanting to learn more about kissing, Akari decides to kiss Keima repeatedly. Over time, they managed to improve the robot further, while Akari kept kissing Keima at every opportunity. When Keima hesitated to accept one of her kisses, she mentioned that she wants a "perfect human" that was not troubled by anything in the heart. She also said that after analyzing Keima, she believed that Keima was not able to help her create a "perfect human" and kissed Keima by surprised. She then said that Keima's reaction was proof that he was not the "perfect human" she wanted. Keima felt insulted, but refused to give up, continued to approach her using his game philosophy again and again without success. Meanwhile, her robot seem to improve even more. After Keima's final attempt, she said that Keima might have made her imperfect, and gives him a kiss that causes him to sleep. Keima could not find Akari after that. Elsie was not able to locate her using the spirit sensor either. Akari met with Nikaido, mentioning that their operation to lure out Vintage using a fake spirit was not successful, and that Keima was interfering with operations. Old Conquest Arc After Fiore stabbed Kanon and ran off, Nikaido asks Akari if they should apprehend her. Akari states that she will not because Fiore is just a small fry and they cannot reach the top if they capture her now. Nikaido is surprised that Vintage would kill rather than abduct a goddess. They entrust the task of taking care of Apollo to Keima. Later, when Keima and Elsie escaped from Vinatge, Nikaido asks Akari why did she remove the barrier in whihc Akari said that it is better than getting captured by Vinatge. Nikaido then wonders if those two were discovered while Akari said that since there were no persuers, Vinatge did not found out. Akari then said that she regreted not warning Keima about this and praised Keima for being one step ahead of her expectations she then boasts about her abilities while Nikaido said that she'll check on Keima and Elsie later while Akari said that she worry too much with Nikaido saying that its her job being the homeroom teacher. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Keima finds her puzzling as she did not seem to react to any of his effort to get her to fall in love with him. Her disappearance makes him question if she was really possessed by a spirit. Akari seem to remember his name even though she has a habit of not remembering names. It would seem that he made a big impression on her, and may care about him a lot, in comparison to how much she cares about other people. Nikaido It seems that Nikaido is a buddy of Akari. Akari sees herself of higher status than Nikaido, as Nikaido calls her "Akari-sama", and once called her by the name Rimyuel, most likely having it being her true name. Akari states that Akari is the reason that Nikaido is able to use powers. Trivia * Akari means "Light" in Japanese. * Her name "Akari" comes from the Akuragawa Station (阿倉川駅, Akuragawa-eki) * Recent worries: "Come to think of it, I still haven't tried using duck yet. Nor boar meat..." * Akari is left-handed. * It is theorized that Akari makes her first appearance in chapter 89 after Yui's spirit is released. * Her job is listed as "Garbage Girl II". This is a reference to Wakaki Tamiki's earlier work, Holy Crystal Albatross, in which one of the heroines, Asakura Sakura, is referred to as "Garbage Girl". * Her fandom shorthand is "91". * She still has not been seen by Elsie, and most likely vice versa. * She is currently the shortest capture target known in the series. * She is the second target that Keima can't capture. Quotes *''(To Keima) "This is not a robot...This is a human."'' (Chapter 109, p.19) *''(To Keima) "Just look. You're already confused and trembling from something like a kiss. You are in all aspects an imperfect human....I desire a perfect human, not you."'' (Chapter 111, p. 17-18) *''(To Nikaido) "We must be ever vigilant. The enemy is already close."''(Chapter113, p.18) Category:Female Characters Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Maijima